


Two birds chillin in a dorm

by fancyyoumihyun (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, STOP SLEEPING ON MIHYUN, ketchup and mustard - Freeform, mihyun is life, ship mihyun bitches, they are the bird couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fancyyoumihyun
Summary: Mina and Dahyun were left at the dorm.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Two birds chillin in a dorm

It was a very tiring day or perhaps month. But there was some miracle happened, their company gave them A MONTH BREAK. Everyone has already plans on their mind, well except for Mina and Dahyun. Nayeon and Jeongyeon wants to go anywhere as long as they have each other, Momo and Chaeyoung wants to explore the rest of the Europe and have some nice vlogs, Sana and Tzuyu wants to hangout with their other celebrity friends, Jihyo have some private plans on her own. Well for Dahyun and Mina? They don’t know. 

Maybe some Netflix and chill? Unlimited switch gaming?? They still don’t know. But Dahyun has a suggestion, she ran to Mina and said

Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun  
Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun Mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun mihyun 

Mina laughs and she replied

MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN SHIP MIHYUN YOU STUPID BITCHES MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN MINA AND DAHYUN

Dahyun agrees but then she said something that made Mina’s heart beat like crazy for the first time “I told our fans that we are

WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD MIHYUN SUPERIOR SHIPPPP COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE WE ARE THE BIRD COUPLE 

Mina nods as she spoon herself to Dahyun, they are both laying beside each other at the bed. “Yes we are the bird couple but I prefer calling ourselves

KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD STOP SLEEPING ON MIHYUN YOU BEACHES KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD KETCHUP AND MUSTARD 

It was a fun night. The both of them enjoyed each others company. Others said that the Disneyland is the happiest place on earth but Dahyun disagrees, for her, it was Mina, everywhere and anywhere with Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion: you guys should ship mihyun for a better life. SO STOP SLEEPING ON MIHYUN WHAT THE HELL


End file.
